


Fall of the Ultimate Lifeform

by Stardown



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: Adaptation, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardown/pseuds/Stardown
Summary: Team Dark is the last stand of Sunset City. As Dr. Eggman's waves of Zombots close in, it is up to Shadow, Rouge, and Omega to keep them at bay until they can safely evacuate the refugees. But things go awry when Shadow is willing to get down and dirty with the Zombots. Can he withstand the Metal Virus? Oneshot; rewrite of the conclusion of IDW Issue 19.





	Fall of the Ultimate Lifeform

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I became aware of some people being unsasisfactory concerning how the conclusion of IDW Sonic Issue #19 was executed. After seeing what The Sensational SpiderDom321 had to say about it in his story "I Would Never Abandon You", I decided to rewrite it in oneshot form. This only took me about a week to think of, and one and a half hours to write. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Also, this story was originally posted on FanFiction.net; I've decided to port it here as well so I can start to get used to publishing stories here. This is my first story on this site, but I've had plenty of experience writing at FanFiction.net.
> 
> Without further ado, let us begin...

Shadow the Hedgehog watched as Sonic ran off, intending to rid himself for the host part of the Metal Virus that had plagued him. The Faker warned him that if they touched him, he would have to run it off or risk getting infected. "It shouldn't be a problem for you," he said.

And he would be right. It wasn't like they could infest him anyway. He was the Ultimate Lifeform after all. Besides, he had no plans on going anywhere. While cowards like Sonic run, Shadow had every intention to fight them, even to the death if need me. Eggman would not take control of another city. He would see to that.

However, Sonic's departure did not leave Shadow alone with the Zombots. The rest of Team Dark was here at Sunset City as well. Rouge was busy evacuating the uninfected civilians into the truck that GUN supplied for this mission, and Omega was left to take on the Zombots on his own. Shadow had to admit, he got a real kick driving the truck here and plowing through the Zombots, even if that wouldn't be enough to ultimately stop them.

There were not one, but two waves of Eggman's Zombots moving simultaneously toward the Grand Gold Flicky Hotel, where the remaining citizens of Sunset City were making their last stand. Shadow knew that Omega could fend for both himself and Rouge alone, though.

"Omega, safeguard the truck while Rouge oversees the evacuation," he commanded.

Omega's internal processors considered this intake of information.

"ROUGE, TRUCK, AND REFUGEES ARE ZOMBOTS' DESIGNATED TARGETS. THEREFORE, ADDITIONAL TARGETS WILL BE BROUGHT TO ME. ORDERS APPROVED."

With that, the robot lumbered toward the GUN truck. Shadow stared down the horde of converted Mobians. He was ready to go down fighting.

Without hesitation, he leaped into the fray, kicking off the attack with a wave of Chaos Spears. He himself then leapt into the crowd with several kicks and spin-dashes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rouge, who was backed by several GUN soldiers, both human and Mobian alike, were directing the refugees; men, women, and children; to safety within the back of the GUN truck. They were further protected by a makeshift wall of cars that Omega and the soldiers had priorly set up. Omega was busy providing cover fire where needed.

Just then Rouge became aware of the sound of increased fighting which no doubt included metal bodies being slammed on the ground. She had only one guess at who was responsible.

Rouge thought she had advise Shadow against physical contact with the Zombots, but this rule clearly did not sit with him. He was being too reckless.

He was fighting like he always had. That's what made him Shadow.

* * *

Shadow had absolutely no fear in the face of the Zombots as he kept them at bay.

It seemed the doctor had hit the ground running with his plans since his resurgence after the war. Shadow had to admit, this new method of roboticization was unique, to say the least. These Zombots were actually quite persistent.

However, Shadow was more durable then they were. He was the Ultimate Lifeform. He was designed to withstand this planet's diseases and illnesses. The Metal Virus was no different.

...Right?

He stepped up his game by grabbing Zombots, some by the throat, and hurling them into others. As he extended his hand to launch another barrage of Chaos Spears, he noticed a metallic sheen on his fingers.

The first signs of infection...

Impossible...

However, Shadow refused to tarnish his pride by running from a fight. He wouldn't stop until every last Zombot was utterly destroyed, regardless of the fact that they used to be innocent people before they were infected. For the time being, though, there was no cure.

The virus was spreading up his arm at a rate fasted than he thought. Rouge took notice of it, dismay in her features.

"Run, Shadow!" she ordered. "We'll cover you!"

"I _don't_ run!" he barked as more Zombots approached. "Who do you think I am, the Hooligans?"

"Typical Shadow," Rouge muttered to herself before turning to Omega, who was nearby. Good thing he couldn't be infected; he was already a robot.

"Omega, give him cover fire," she told him.

"TARGETS ADVANCING TOO RAPIDLY. BATTERY LEVELS 29%. SUSTAINED FIRE REQUIRED, BUT WILL DRAIN BATTERY TOO QUICKLY."

That was _not_ what Rouge wanted to hear. She could only watch as the massive horde closed in on Shadow from all sides. They were practically thronging him.

Rouge picked up her radio. It was time for backup.

"Amy? Do you read?"

_"__Loud and clear__,_" she responded. _"What's going on?"_

"We need as many able-bodied soldiers as you can supply down here. The situation just wwnt from manageable to _disastrous_."

* * *

In Shadow's position, there was only one thing _to_ do...

He unfastened one of his inhibitor rings and let it drop on to the cobblestone ground below, then proceeded to do the same to the other. It was time to go all out.

He felt power building within his core, and his quills flared as he prepared himself for one of his most impressive attacks.

Shadow took a deep breath.

"Chaos... BLAST!"

A massive explosive burst of Chaos energy rippled its way out of him and through all of the Zombots in the sixty-foot radius around him. However, it only succeeded in pushing the Zombots a few feet back, and already he began to feel winded. He started to collapse upon the ground, the Chaos Blast having taken everything out of him.

He looked down, and was dismayed that the blast did nothing to alleviate the Metal Virus. It was worth a try, he guessed.

Already the virus was spreading to his core, legs, and other arm. He could start to feel the taste of metal in his mouth, and, even though he was the Ultimate Lifeform, he felt slightly nauseated.

The Zombots, which were completely unfazed for the most part, were closing in, and fast. Shadow ruse to his feet and turned to the oncoming horde. He tried to fight again, but a sudden wave of weakness spread through what was left of his organic body as a result of the virus.

_Now_ it was time to hightail it out of here.

He used some of his remaining energy to leap over the Zombots and into a somewhat safe area, but he could do much of anything else after that. The last thing he say before he lost consciousness was his hand moving of its own accord toward the returning Sonic the Hedgehog's neck...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that!
> 
> So apparently Ian Flynn wanted Shadow to remove his inhibitor rings to attack the Zombots, but SEGA mandates forbade that. I didn't know they were that strict in that area. Shadow was able to remove them in the Post-SGW Archie Comics without SEGA batting an eye.
> 
> Also, I'm warming up Shadow, Rouge, and Omega for use in Chaos on Earth with this story. Let me know how I did with their personalities, as this is also my first time writing with them.
> 
> In case you're curious, I do not have plans to rewrite the IDW comics, but if I did, this scene would be included in it, and it would be more open to use of GUN and the like.
> 
> If this is your first story of mine that you're reading, I would highly recommend you check out my Sonic X rewrite "Chaos on Earth", as well as my primary Mario story "Super Mario Bros: The Novelized Comic"!
> 
> Also, I'm much more active on FanFiction.net than here, so I recommend yrpu check out my works there as well. I have plans to port Chaos on Earth here. I guarantee you will enjoy it.
> 
> Until next time, everybody, Sonic Sez prepare for Tokyo 2020!


End file.
